Hermano
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: Esa palabra causa varios malentendidos.


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Canadá siendo profanado, Matt y Chema ebrios, México con deseos homicidas, mal entendidos, etc.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es puritita coincidencia.

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva son recuerdos_ y letra normal es tiempo presente.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hermano.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ontario, Canadá.**

México y Canadá salieron a comer después de una junta con sus jefes. La comida estaba deliciosa y el ambiente muy ameno. Entre chistes, chismes y sucesos en sus casas terminaron su almuerzo. Matthew suspiro algo nervioso, había una cuestión que andaba rondando por su cabecita hace más de una semana pero hasta ahora tenía la oportunidad de sacarse la espinita de la duda.

- José María ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo lo más firme que le permitió su voz.

- Tú dirás Mateo – Respondió algo extrañado con la actitud de su amigo.

- ¿Por qué me llamas hermano aquella vez? – Soltó el canadiense.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Su mente dio un click en ese momento recordando aquel día.

…

**_Plaza Garibaldi, México. Hace un mes._**

_Después de una agotadora reunión del NAFTA, Chema secuestro a Matthew y con la maestría de un escapista profesional se escabulleron de Alfred y su "adorado" jefecito. Despues de dar un monton de vueltas para despistar a los metiches llegaron a un restaurant donde pidieron comida y se tomaron un buen tequila._

_- ¿Sabes Mateo porque te traje aquí? – Pregunto Chema empinándose una botella del mejor tequila de Jalisco._

_- No ¡hip!... no lo sé ¡hip!… dime ¡hip!... – Pregunto un poco ebrio el canadiense._

_- ¡Pa' celebrar que ya eres de la familia! – Exclamo con emoción. – ¡Soy tan feliz! ¡Venga un abrazo nuevo hermano! – Lo abrazo al punto de asfixiarlo. – Cantinero… ¡Mas tequila! – Pidió feliz de la vida. _

_El canadiense estaba sorprendido por las palabras pero supuso que su amigo estaba ebrio y no sabía ni lo que decía. Aunque tal vez era cierto ese refrán "Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad" o a lo mejor su poca tolerancia al alcohol le había distorsionado los sentidos y solo era imaginación suya._

_…_

- ¡No te hagas que la virgen te habla! – Rio al ver la cara confundida de su acompañante. – ¡Si Jorge y tú están juntos! – Dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- ¿Cómo…? – El tenedor cayó sobre el plato haciendo un eco sordo haciendo más dramático el momento. Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y las manos le empezaron a sudar.

- Como eres su pareja eres un nuevo hermano para nosotros y eres familia – Sonrió al ver el sonrojo y los ojos abiertos de la impresión de su futuro cuñado.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Jorge te…? – Logro articular en un hilo de voz.

- Nel~ mi carnal no me soltó la sopa... – Soltó una risita recordando cómo se entero.

…

**_Washington D.C. EUA. Hace 3 meses._**

_- ¿Donde se habrá metido mi carnal? – Se preguntaba el mexicano, quería invitarlo a tomarse unas chelas bien helodias y de paso vivorear al gringo._

_- Ahh… es… espera… mghm_

_- No… mmm… ¿Qué tal si jugamos panquecito?_

_- Eh si… ahhh Cuba… mghm… más lento…_

_- Mmm… sabes a miel de maple… je je je_

_- ¡MAPLE!_

_El mexicano se quedo de a seis al reconocer las voces de Mateo y su hermanito Jorge detrás de esa puerta. Chema sonrió, al parecer su hermanito se la estaba pasando bomba… y mejor se iba si no quería un trauma más en su vida y fama de pervertido sexual._

…

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Pregunto algo preocupado el canadiense y rogando que nadie más se hubiera enterado.

- Solo te diré que los vi bien acaramelados – Sonrió. No le diría que los escucho echando pasión en los baños de la ONU y ganarse mala fama.

- Podrías guardar esto en secreto – Pidió casi en un susurro. No quería saber qué pasaría si Alfred se enteraba por alguien más. Estaba seguro que no lo tomaría de la mejor manera.

-Clarines – Asintió y Canadá pudo respirar tranquilo. – Ahora que recuerdo… – Hizo una pausa, – Tú me llamaste hermano cuando te llame ayer – Dijo algo confundido José María. – Si no me llamabas así por tu relación con Cuba ¿Entonces? – Pregunto intrigado. El canadiense se puso algo pálido y algo nervioso a su parecer.

- No te gustara la respuesta – Susurro el canadiense se negaba a responder temiendo la reacción del latino.

- Ándale yo te dije el chisme ahora te toca a ti – Pidió con ojitos de cachorro. – Juro no enojarme… ¡Te lo prometo por la virgencita y Quetzalcóatl! – Puso una mano en el corazón.

- Bueno… – Empezó a mover los dedos nervioso. – Mi bro me dijo… – Prosiguió a relatarle lo sucedido con Alfred.

…

**_Ontario, Canadá. Hace 2 semanas._**

_- ¡Hi Mattie! ¡El Hero tiene algo muy importante que decirte! – Grito derribando la puerta de la casa de su gemelo y con una sonrisita en el rostro._

_- Enserio… ¿Qué es? – Pregunto curioso y su osito también paro oreja._

_- ¡México is my boyfriend! – Grito alzando los brazos en pose "heroica"._

_- ¡Que! – Grito impresionado sin podérselo creer. _

_- ¡Sí! ¡Me dio un regalo como muestra de su confesión de amor al Hero! – Dijo feliz._

_El más que nadie sabía que José María no soportaba más de 3 horas a Alfred sin soltarle un golpe, aunque tal vez detrás de todas esas peleas se escondía el amor._

…

- Pensé que me llamabas hermano porque tú y mi brother eran pareja… – Aclaro cerrando los ojos temiendo ver la cara de su compañero.

- Ese Alfredo todo lo tiene que malinterpretar – Siseo apretando el puño y casi le iba a partir su mandarina en gajos al gringo pero fue detenido por Canadá y seguridad. Se sentó de nuevo y comenzó a relatar lo que realmente sucedió.

…

**_Washington D.C. EUA. Hace 2 semanas._**

_- ¡Hey gringo! – Grito llamando la atención de su vecino. – Toma – Le arrojo un paquete y se fue de ahí antes que se viera involucrado en alguna "genial" idea de su vecino._

_- Joseph – Sonrió al ver el regalo. Prosiguió a abrirlo haciendo pedazos el papel y sin fijarse tiro la envoltura junto a la tarjeta._

_Muy lejos de ahí… _

_- ¿Para qué le da tantos regalos mi jefe al gringo? – Se pregunto y resolvió que su jefecito era un tacaño con su persona pero con el gringo le daba regalos como quinceañera enamorada._

…

- Tu carnal siempre tiene que malinterpretar las cosas – Dijo tomándose un tequilita. – ¿¡Que no vio la tarjeta que le puso mi jefe?! – Suspiro. Ahora tendría que aclarar las cosas con el gringo. – Tu carnal y tu servilleta no tenemos nada, solo somos socios, vecinos y hasta ahí nomas – Dejo ver su punto mientras se sentaba. Eso era más que imposible ¡Seria una maldición! ¡A su persona le movía el tapete un par de ojitos amatistas!

- Lo siento – Se disculpo apenado el canadiense por pensar tal cosa.

- No te preocupes – Suspiro más calmado. – Ambos tuvimos la culpa… olvídalo y mejor vamos a celebrar – El canadiense asintió no muy convencido. Algo le decía que se meterían en problemas.

Lo que podía pasar por uno malentendido… ¡Canadá y México ebrios!

* * *

Está basada en una experiencia de su servidora. Yo en lugar de Chema y la novia de mi primo como Matt. Siempre la saludaba con un ¡Hola Prima! Y ella me respondía de igual manera. Paso el tiempo y muchos rumores me colocaban como novia secreta de su primo. Averiguando me entere gracias a ella que su querido primo le había dicho que yo me le declare (¡Ni en sus sueños guajiros!) y que le pedí que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, por eso ella me decía prima.

¡Aja! Reaccione igual que Chema y aparte mi hermano y mis 15 primos querían romperle su mandarina en gajos al tipo XD

Espero que hayan disfrutado el ligero CuCan, insinuaciones de RusMex y unilateral UsaMex.


End file.
